


Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep [Art]

by ha_kko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_kko/pseuds/ha_kko
Summary: Art for the Cap-IM BB 2019 ficWhere Our Restless Monsters SleepbyMizzy!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 195
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560614) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> I really had fun working with Mizzy on her passion project! This Big Bang is my first time participating in a SteveTony event, and the experience was nothing short of amazing. W.O.R.M.S. is a phenomenal roller coaster ride! To say I fell in love with the fic feels like a major understatement, and I hope people enjoy it.
> 
> Please make sure to check out the amazing fic, and to also check out my co-artist [Kakushimiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko)'s awesome artwork on the fic which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571039)! I want to thank them both being such lovely collaborators ♥
> 
> As for my artwork, I didn't stick to one style, but I hope the pieces help the reader visualize the scene they're based on! If you're here before reading the fic, then don't worry! The art won't spoil anything major :D

* * *

  
**Part IV: Interlude**

  
_"C'mon, Steve, play with me here, keep your eyes open."_  


__

* * *

  
**Part V: Battle Royale**  
  
  
_Steve stepped in close, moving one arm up as he moved, and god, Tony didn't even flinch. In one swift, graceful moment, Steve pulled Tony closer, his fingertips digging into Tony's neck, his thumb firmly on Tony's cheek, and Tony, damn him, didn't resist for a single second. That was fine. It suited Steve fine. He met Tony's defiant gaze with his own and kissed him._  
  
  


* * *

  
**Part IX: Distraction**  
  
  
_"This is why you fight," Steve said._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Part XI: Return**  
  
  
_Tony flipped the page of the sketchbook, still smiling in amusement, and then his smile faded a little, flickering into sympathetic pain. He looked up at Steve in almost shock. "Is this—?"_  
  
_Steve nodded, sadly, as Tony's eyes lingered on the same picture that Morgan had found, weeks ago. He'd passed it off as faces he'd seen in a dream. Sometimes his stolen life felt like that, someone else's dream._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Part XII: Together**  
  
  
_"By the way," Tony muttered into Steve's chest, "on the topic of dating and good communication…"_  
  
_"Yeah?"_  
  
_"I love you," Tony said. "I figure it's probably a thing we should say more than once. Y'know. Here and there."_  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Bonus:**

Steve living his best life in the arena AKA shirt-ripping! It's just a sketch, but I couldn't _not_ add it here.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks!


End file.
